Dark Past
by sword slasher
Summary: Danny is angry at Peter for something he did in bed, will this incident reveal a dark past Peter wanted too keep locked away forever, and what does Greeen goblin has to do with any of this.Read and find out or else i will add deadpool so i can shoot you all. Rating may change too M (D rating deadpool) and possible char death and smut in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first time trying to do an Ultimate Spiderman story so please tell me if I did any of their personality wrong okay. Also if you liked it please check out my other stories and the poll for one shots I got going.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing if I did Eddie Brock would be on the series by now and with Venom.**

Summary: Danny first time was ruined by a certain something. Peter happen too be that something and now he thinks Peter is cheating on him. Now Peter has too spill his deepest and darkest secret too Danny or face the consequences. And what Evil deed does Green Goblin plans to do now too our innocent spider read and find out. May get Rated M in future and possible Character Death and possible light smut.

It was a normal day in the new hellicarrier, everyone was doing their own thing while they waited for the happy couple too finally arrive. "Where are they? They normally get here same time I do?" Eva asked looking like she is gonna claw out Sam's eyes out who was right next too her trying too escape but her leg was crushing his and could actually not slip away, for once actually worried since it was Eva's time of the month and she was especially testy today. Luke on the other hand felt pity for the bucket head but did not want too risk it and stayed on the other side of the room where he had a chance too run out the door if she blew a fuse.

The doors finally open too a furious (possibly even more then Eva) Iron fist and a Begging Spider behind him begging him too speak too him. Iron fist glared at the others in the room not feeling up too wasting his time in training. ' Let get this training session over with." He said coldly and immediately punched the lights out of Spiderman the second the bell rang and their battle royal started.

It took only 5 minutes and officially the shortest training session they had, in just 5 minutes Iron fist took out Spiderman, White Tiger, and Nova and Power man decided too call it quits not wanting too test his strength against Iron fist Iron fist.

Immediately Iron Fist took his leave with an almost crawling Spiderman behind him. This kept up until they reached Aunt May's house where they turn completely albeit forced normal. But when they got up stairs Peter finally had it and web blaster Danny too the bed and pinned him down.

"Please Danny there's a reason I said what I said but LET ME TELL YOU." Peter was adamant too not let him go until he got too say what he wanted too say. Danny could only sigh," Fine but you got 10 minutes too explain why you screamed another guys name." Peter gulped and sighed. He didn't want too say it all but he had too if he wanted too stay with Danny so he had too suck it up and tell him his deepest darkest past experience as a hero. "Fine but you cannot tell anyone, what I am about too tell you must be kept a secret from everyone and I don't want it ever mention EVER." Peter said with a serious that Danny had never seen before which made him curious too what this secret could be.

"It all happen in my anniversary of one year of being Spiderman. As I had told you I am not a virgin I told you this and is probably the only reason you let me top for once." Peter started explaining his face starting too turn red as a tomato but then went somber and depress expression. He really wanted too stop, the memories all started too flood back too him before he even he could only sigh and continue. "I had a boyfriend before you. His name was Eddie Brock. He was a few years older then me and was had an intern job in ESU laboratories. He was the only person who knew about my being Spiderman. Back then the villains were more organized thanks too this guy called the Kingping. But I never counted on one of them tagging me. "At this point Tears started too stream from Peters face into Danny chest that sogged up the web and let him escape but he didn't want too move, he brought Peter closer too him too his chest as he continued. "This guy that was supposedly SHIELD agent I think his name was Constrictor or something was a SHIELD traitor and an agent of Kingping. He tracked me and gave Kingping my identity and he blackmailed me too come too his hideout and tried too make me into one of his lackeys I obviously tried too fight back but... he... he.. he kidnapped Eddie I didn't until it was too late." Peter started too bawl and close his eyes just wanting the memories too stop but he couldn't all he could do was talk and re tell them as if he was in some sort of catatonic state and this is the only thing he could do. Some snot started too drip out as he clutched too Danny shirt tighter. "By the time I got too him Constrictor had almost killed him. He made hemorrhage bleeding in his brain and some bruises that made him fall into a coma but by the time I got him too the hospital the last thing I heard him tell me was I love you and too move on before he fell in that state. Kingping still had my identity and I was just so full of rage. A week passed before I found him thanks too Fury who told me or better said screamed at me about someone was gonna auction off my identity. I got the news that Kingping had hired some hired guns too be specific assassins from The hand big leagues too Elektra and some psychopath called Bullseyes and Deadpool. I didn't care I fought everything in my way. I webbed or knocked everyone out mostly webbed Elektra and Bullseyes and lucky for me the Deadpool guy had a strong thing about killing kids under 18 so he refused too kill me and just stood there watching. I got too Kingping, I can still hear his arrogant speech about him knowing me and my ways and how he though I was not capable. That day is the only time I ever broke my one and only rule. I killed him, beaten him too death along with Constrictor by the time SHIELD got there I had beaten him too the point that most of the skull was already destroyed beyond repair and constrictor died from a stab wound I did with Elektra's sai that was in the ground. Fury said he would hide everything about my being there and that I should see a therapist. I did for a little while but then after three months I left it feeling better. To this day once a month I always go to the hospital too visit Eddie and leave him a flower in the hospital he is in." Peter finally finished just wanting too crawl up a ditch. Danny felt awful he had too make Peter relive such an experience but could think of nothing too do but comfort him.

Danny lifted Peters head so he could look at at him in the eye." Peter I'm so sorry I made you relieve such an event please forgive me I had no idea something like that happen to you. Your just so happy always and joking around I never would have though..." His sentence was cut short by Peter lips who smiled at him. "If I changed if be an insult too Eddie plus I have you now. It be nice if you come with me too visit tomorrow, it mean a lot too me, only Aunt May and his Foster parents have ever gone with me but only once each." Peter asked while starring at him with teary eyes, Danny couldn't say no and just nodded and hugged his spider.

The next Day right after school Peter and Danny took off too the Hospital in downtown. The nurses already knew Peter and let him through without asking. He held Danny in his hand tightly as they enter Eddie's private room (Funded by SHIELD a nice consolation gift from Fury) Danny stared at the young men in the bed. He could notice that the boy had bigger muscles but due too being in the state he is in he has not been able too properly keep them obviously and has almost turned too skin. He had blond hair similar too his maybe neater and spikier, and a firm jawline and a handsome face similar too what you see in one of those erotic magazines for girls of gays. Danny could see various reasons Peter fell for him and just by the look he could see he had protected Peter from most of his childhood. "So this is your first love that let me guess protected you like a knight since you were little boys." peter could only chuckle at how much Danny had deducted form looking at him. He nodded and sat next too Eddie's bed and placed a rose replacing the dried up one he had left for him last month. He parted some hairs from Eddies face and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the long hair too the original length it was obviously having much practice in this. Danny placed a hand in Peters shoulder and smiled at him "I'm sure he would be happy on how you been living your life." Peter just stared at Eddie's face and replied. "Yeah he probably was."

After a while they left the hospital, Danny led Peter back home they decided too walk since it was not far from where Aunt May's house was. After they had started dating Danny has taken it a habit at staying at Peters house, though when Aunt May found out about their relationship she made him take the guest room just as a precaution. Though she knew Peter had his first time with Eddie she was still protective since she knew part of what happen too Eddie and didn't it too happen again.

They got there at night just in time too see May get in a car with Coulson as they drove off and they heard her scream something about food being in the fridge. After eating and taking a bath together they ended up asleep in Peters room. In a blissful sleep in each others arm.

On the docks far away from them unbeknownst too them Green Goblin was meeting a "friend" who he had though long dead. He walked around the dark making sure not too be caught. He heard the sound of a man clearing his throat and looked back at where the sound came form and only grinned menacingly." I do not know how this is possible but hello old friend." The man came out of the shadows, it was Kingping, his face was slightly disfigured but it was him. Just some parts bended wrong or going down from where the skull had been destroyed but it was him. The kingping alive and back for revenge.

**To be continued**

**So what did you all think. Did I get many things wrong or right and yes I know work on grammar but please tell me specifically if it is about the grammar where it went wrong. Besides that I hope you all liked the first chapter of Hidden past. Please review and vote on my poll in my page for more Spiderman and other stories if you wish cause sometimes while I make a one shot like now they end up being multy chapter stories and I promise I will try hard too end this but do not expect much Finals are nearing like a swarm of bees on a honey covered bear. Also for those who do not know or are about too review about Eddie being an OOC cause your new too the Spiderman schtick Original version Eddie is Peters best friend along with Harry and others and has known him longer and is the real and original and first ever Venom. And for those who do know him please state how you wish it was him and not Harry in the series though I do think Harry is cute and it is original I still prefer the original. Anyway hope you all like it and please review and comment again and vote on my polls for more stories bye bye.**


	2. IM NOT DEAD just forgot this story sory

**I will be completely honest. I completely forgot about this story, I will await the barrage of hate reviews after I post this chapter I am truly sorry. Mostly I forgot about this story cause of the episodes not showing up anymore like completely stopped but after I wrote that I check Wikipedia and now I see they return in October 5 so anyway im writing this chapter. Please tell me what errors I got in grammar cause I am currently without glasses and kinda tired. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will try to remember what I had planned for this story as I write it lol. Okay I seriously don't know what else to talk about so let's begin then.  
**

**Warning: character death in the future and possible rape too when it happens im changing the story to M rated.**

**Also before I forget whenever a () happens it's the chibi's of a team you should know which is which by how the story goes unless not then I will put the name at the beginning)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing it's all owned by the genius known as man of action. **

**2 weeks later**

Spiderman had just started his early morning swinging and already he made a fool of himself. For starters J Jonah was starting to get louder or they got new and better speakers so now his voice is now heard through all of Manhattan making him fall into a dumpsters after losing his balance mid swing in front of Nova who recorded it plus the part of him getting out of it and slipping and hitting his face on the floor where a dirty diaper was. Now he smelled of dirty diaper, trash and old rotten fish. Iron Fist was now avoiding him completely after being sent that video and the cherry on top is t he fact that he forgot that there was no school today and ended up having to help Stan the janitor clean up(again thanks to Nova). The only good thing about all of this was he was able to clean up in the gym showers and he luckily had some clothes in his locker for emergency normally it was in case Flash pushed him into the showers or used the old fountain trick.

He was finally out by 6pm the entire day wasted completely. Peter made a mental note to get back at Nova for this. On the bright side Danny stayed back (okay he left for two hours and came back 3 minutes later but Peter doesn't need to know that) and waited for him. Peter day brighten up for a good 3 seconds when his phone rang with a ringtone he knew all to well. Somehow after meeting a certain merc put his number in Peters phone and gave him a personalized ringtone and whenever Peter tried to delete it he would get an error message saying you cannot delete awesomeness.

"What do you want?" Peter asked really annoyed turning his back from Danny making him frown.

"Hey spidey how ya been. Hey question what the hell did you do to Kingping to make him get out such a HUGE bounty I mean wow 34 million wow you really pissed him off huh." Peter didn't get half of what Deadpool was talking about. Half through his ranting Peter fell into shock and let his phone drop tot he floor and brake though you can still hear Deadpool talking somehow. The first thing Peter though of doing was taking Danny's hand and dragging him tot he detention room.

"What the, hey Pete you okay?" Danny ask with worry obvious in his voice and some pain from being held too strongly and possibly bruised. He never knew peter had such strength he swore his wrist bone was cracking and the scariest part was that there was no response from Peter.

"Not now Danny. Later alright just ugh just later okay I need to talk to Fury like right now." Peter's voice was a bit deep and menacing which scared Danny. He had never seen him with such anger. Peter was never angry ever in his life according to Aunt May. He has been annoyed or grieving or sad but never ever angry at least not this kind of angry.

He dragged Danny to the detention room where from there they were transported to SHIELD helicarrier. From there he dragged him a bit farther but left me in the meeting room alone where only White Tiger was who was in one of her alone reading session reading one of those vampire romance novels she reads sometimes. The next thing they know the door is completely locked off with no way out. Peter kept walking with an eery dark aura that made anyone near him instinctively avoid him. It was a while of walking until Peter finally reached the control room where he opted to grab Fury with his web and drag him to the roof of the Helicarrier.

"We need to talk, like for example explain to me what Deadpool just told me about Kingping being ALIVE and a bounty on my head." Peter was glaring and slightly snarling as he stared down at the super spy Nick Fury.

"Ah, so you did hear about it. Look we heard about it just a few minutes ago so until this all blows over we're trying our best to keep your ID off the message board as long as possible. And make sure no one tries to say it anywhere and we made sure it never gets aired in any TV signal. But we're going to need you to live in the Helicarrier until further notice and I already got Coulson to making sure your Aunt is safe and no one will touch her." Fury finally finished explaining sounding as if he just heard it himself as well trying to reassure Peter since he knows what happen almost two years ago.

"Look we're gonna make sure you come out of this unscathed okay. All we gotta do is get him and we solve everything with a few mental wipes and your clean." That last part seemed to anger Peter a bit cause he tighten his hold on the web that was around Fury's body making him cough out some blood.

"What do you mean by that. Are you telling me someone knows?" Peter voice was beginning to become a bit irrational and paranoid with anger. This is a side of Peter Parker that no one except very very few SHIELD personnel know about. Mainly Coulson, Fury and Maria Hill.

"No, as far to our knowledge no one knows but we will make sure to use a very powerful telepath on Kingping and erase it from his mind and find out if he told anyone else and do it to them okay. So lets all just calm down and go back into the Helicarrier and plan out where Kingping can be hiding and resolve all of this as fast as we can." Fury was finally calming down Peter who began to let his hold on the web go letting Fury a chance to escape from it.

After a while they had finally return back into the Helicarrier main rooms. Finding Kingping became highest priority but only a few select people were placed in this mission. The only ones who knew besides Spiderman and Fury were Black Widow who was the field agent collecting Intel in the underground in her off times when she is not in Avenger's tower and Coulson who was in charge of keeping Aunt May safe and out of this.

At the moment Peter was rooming with Danny who was still worried and a bit scared, too scared in fact to ask anything at least for the first while but after seeing Peter had calmed down he just needed to make a plan to get him to tell him whats going on and why he is staying here.

Peter currently laid in their now being shared bed his head deep in a pillow and no shirt on just the bottom part of his pajama on. Danny decided to take advantage of his and strip off his clothing into his green brifes with a black dragon figure over the front. He placed his legs around Peters waist and started to rub his hands along the ridges of Peters back massaging him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asking holding off a moan and a groan completely forgetting he hasn't told anything to Danny and he was probably trying to get out of him what happening. That plus Danny has a habit of doing things like this when trying to get information out of him.

"Nothing." Was all Danny said as he leaned down and kissed on Peter's shoulders going to his neck. "Just trying to make you relax, is that so bad." Danny tried his best not to blurt out the question but Peter knew better then that and immediately turned around while making sure not to make Danny tumble down.

"Your a horrible liar you know. You want to know what happened." Peter said looking a bit down but then remembering he already told him about what happened so it wouldn't change much."You just need to ask you know I wouldn't lie to you, ever." Peter told him sincerely.

Danny took a deep breath very nervously as if he is entering a lions den."What happened that got you so upset?" Danny finally asked and Peter told him the new info about Kingping and some bounty though that part is still skeptical since it's mostly from Deadpool and author knows you can't trust him.(*Chibi Deadpool* appears with a tied up chibi team "Ain't life just grand" Detonates a bomb.)

Danny hugged Peter and whispered words of comfort to him knowing Peter is probably very stressed out but just hiding it like he normally does. They laid there all night long in each others embrace occasionally kissing for long periods of time.(*chibi spiderman* Hah and Nova said I couldn't get any unless I reveal my identity.)

**Somewhere else in a hidden location.**

Somewhere very very far away Green goblin aka Norman Osborn was experimenting with his family recepie of Venom, he was putting the final touches on the symbiote as it turned into a pure dark black, darker then ever practically eminating darkness.

"Finally it is almost complete now it just need one last thing, the host," Green Goblin said as he picked up the sphere where the symbiote was in.

"And I know just the candidate for such a role." The Kingping said as he came down from the steps into the lab.

"Those fools will never know our true plan. By the time they realize all of our diversions and red hearings they shall all perish." Behind him the unconsious body of Eddie Brock was being brought in by some servants and he was placed in the examination table. He was strip of all life support and was already starting to pale. His lips were blue and his skin was already dead the only thing of color was his Brown locks that needed a trimming. Then Green Goblin destroyed the sphere in which the Symbiote was being kept and it spread around all over the body of Eddie Brock. It started to morph around until a heart beat could be heard from within his chest and the Symbiote finally took form. The body began too move and get up. The now completely black body with no features started to take form properly. The symbiote at first looked similar to when he was with Harry but then began to compress down. In the end Eddie Brock was all that was left but the symbiote covering his body. He was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a pure black jacket. His body morphed to that of top physical peak more so then what he used to be and his eyes shone golden yellow similar to an eery full moon. He fell down to his knees from lack of movement after so long.

"The transformation is complete and with the modification I made he is under our complete control, isn't that right our loyal servant." Norman spoke when the Symbiote finally stopped moving around and took the final form. The young man that was on his knee at t he moment looked up at the two who claim to be their master.

"Yes, master."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**So, love it? Hate it? Despise it? REVIEW PLEASE they make me post faster and I actually wanna finish this story now. My muse has return and I am updating like crazy this is my fourth post in one week phew im doing overtime. No I really am for some reason I can only really write from 2am to dawn for some reason. Anyway again review please and tell me if I should give up or continue and tell me what you think about the plot and for those who are new to Spiderman and doesn't know about Eddie Brock please ask your local wikia or just PM me and I will try to answer as much as possible. **


End file.
